(Extra)ordinary Teenagers
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It has been five years since the archangels made the decision that had changed their lives, for the better as it seems. Now Gods fiercest warriors face their greatest foe yet; Teenagers. With an old enemy resurfacing, school, and danger around every corner they will begin to realize one very important detail. They may be immortal, but their boys are not. Sequel to Human Charges
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this out to the world! I wanna thank everyone who was supporting the prequel, Human Charges, you guys are all amazing! I love and wanna thank each and every one one of you! **

**But sadly I can't write you guys all out or it would be even longer cause there is so many of you awesome people and I am a very slow typer... But... **

**THANKS TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

**Ok so this story is five years in the future, honestly I imagine that the archangels all look the same as they did all those years ago, but the boys have grown a little.. **

**Connor- 14**

**Charlie- 13**

**Shy- 12**

**Jay- 11**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

The alarm clock woke every one in the house up at six thirty. Lucifer would head to the shower, only to be beat to it by Charlie, who would stick his tongue out at the (still taller then him) blonde man. Gabriel would be heading downstairs shaking his head at the two shouting something to the teen about manners, he would getno response whats so ever.

Shy and Jay were already downstairs waiting for 'Mr. Fun-Uncle-Gabe' to make breakfast. Lucifer would eventually get his shower in and would wake the rest of the house with his shout of 'CHARLIE!' as all the warm water would be gone.

The culprit would then head downstairs, be smacked upside the head (lightly) as he passed his dad and cousins to claim his spot at the island.

Even though he had been waking up this early for some time now, it was obvious that Connor was not a morning person.

"Connor time to wake up"

Michael raised an eyebrow when the 14 year old mumble under his breath and burrowed under the blankets. They had their good days and their bad days. This looked like it would be one of those types of days. Unfortunately, for Connor anyway, Michael had at least five years experience on waking the teen up in the morning. And before that, millennia upon millennia of getting younger brother up and about. (Yes, he means Gabriel, mostly)

"Connor, either you wake up or face the consequences. Your choice."

Connor said something in a language that most thought sounded like Chinese, or a variant of anyway. Michael's eyes widened and he made a mental note to talk to Balthazar about what he was teaching the boys and what he was supposed to be teaching the boys.

Connors bright blue eyes flew open and he rolled around onto his back when he felt the fingers traveling up his sides. He squirmed, laughter that only his dad seemed to be able to bring out spilling from him, trying to shove Michael off of him.

"Dadddd! Comehahaha onanana! Imma awake!"

"Wide awake?"

"WIDE AWAKE SIR!"

"Ready to face today with a strong front?"

"DADDY! Yehehes! STOPAHAHA!"

Michael smiled down at his son for a while, a warm smile gracing his features, before he backed off of him and watched with the same warm smile as the boy grumbled about stupid school, teachers, and Izzy. Reaching over, Michael tussled his bed head hair before turning and exiting.

"You have ten minutes mister or I'll be back"

Connor had learned over the years, his dad wasn't messing around when he said that.

Breakfast was full of excitement. Gabriel would be telling Charlie to try and not get into much trouble that day at school while Lucifer would mumble something about a pot and a kettle. Raphael would turn away from the skillet to snap at Shy and Jay to stop throwing food at each other and then at Lucifer to control his offspring. Whenever Fen or one of his siblings visited, they'd be next to Charlie telling to do quite the opposite of what their father was saying. Connor would be running down the stairs at the ten minute mark with one shoe under his arm, back pack over his shoulder, and a text book open in the crook of his arm.

"Connor! We've talked about this! No more procrastination!"

"I know! I know! I won't do it again Uncle Raph!"

However Raph would simply pat his messy hair because everyone in the kitchen knew he would continue to do it even after he said he wouldn't. It was one of his special quirks. There was a honking noise and "YOUR GONNA MISS THE BUS" and they were pushing the boys out the front door.

A shoe under Connor's arm still, Charlie with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth, Shy grabbing at his phone while Raphael tried to grab it back at the same moment, Jay giving Lucifer a quick hug before running out the door.

Their bus driver, a strawberry blonde, smiled at them as they climbed the stairs and took their seats. Both fathers and sons missed the way her expression changed for a mere moment.

She was waiting, and watching.

* * *

**So? Good start? Hope you liked it! Whose the bus driver? What do the archangels do when their boys are at school? Will Charlie get into trouble? Again?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasydancer: Thank you so much or all your kind words, it is always the bus driver though isn't it! Lmao it made me giggle writing that part! Of course Charlie's gonna get into trouble, it just wouldn't be the same for him not to!**

**Kaze Wynd: LOL the world may never know, well until I post that chapter! It could be or it could not be! Mwhahhahaha! Thanks so much for the review! :D**

**ladybugsmomma: Is it? I don't know! We'll just have to find out! LMAO the anticipation! Thank you so much, I'm so happy you liked it!**

**SeverusSnape'sLove: I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long! But this is not NOT dead, and I'm back! Woohoo!**

**fuzzy bunnies: Thank you so much, I am so sorry its been so long! Thanks for staying with me though! :D**

**(Guests): OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE THIS LIVES UP TO THE EXPECTATIONS!**

**Thatcrazyjellyfish: Thank you so much! How will Heaven's greatest weapon handle Humanity's greatest weapon (teenagers lol)! Is it a bad guy? It could be! ;D**

**Become-1-with-hetalia: Thank you so much! That means a lot! I hope you like it, still, even after all this time LOL!**

**More Authors notes at the end!**

* * *

Jay had begun to deduce that the biggest problem with being a child genius who had skipped at least three grades was that he was automatically made a target for the bullies who found the children in the classes that they deemed that they were not meant to be in were open targets.

Connor shut his locker and leaned around his youngest cousins.

"So squirt, what ya got this semester?"

Shy choose that moment to come out of the art room door across the hall.

"I was wondering that myself"

"Me too!"

Charlie had come from the other direction, that grin on his face that indicated that it was best not to know what he was doing and there was a very likely chance that Gabriel would be called out to the school in the next coming hours and it was only the first day of school. Now Jay didn't really have any brothers, but with cousins like these he really didn't need any.

The child genius looked down at the wrinkled paper he had set on the Locker shelf, reaching in the pick it up and pass it to his oldest cousin. Connor accepted the page silently and began reading its contents, the others examining it from over his shoulder. Jay couldn't believe how nervous he was while he waited for their responses.

"I don't remember Luci saying anything about choir"

That was not the comment he was waiting silently biting his metaphorical fingers nails for, but at this point he'd take anything.

"I had the counsilor change it last minute, Uncle Balthazar had said that dad was the Choir Master before he went all Darth Vader in the dark side, and your always telling me to can it in the shower and hurry up before all the warm water is gone so I thought I'd give it a try"

Shy nodded, that was a surprisingly noble thing to do, especially when it came from the thought processes of a preteen.

"Hey you have Lit and Anatomy with me!"

"And we share the same Physics class."

Jay smiled at Charlie and Shy, happy that he had classes with them at least.

"We have Calculus together, Mr. Streb is pretty cool, I had him last year too!"

That made the youngest one smile, pulling his paper back as the bell rang. Shy threw his arm over Jay's shoulder, turning him towards the arts wing, bidding the others goodbye. Connor and Charlie called back their departures, bidding them a good day until they could meet again at lunch (they had had lunch together every year since they had all started school, it was suspected that their fathers and Uncle Dean had something to do with it)

"Oh, just a word of warning, stay away from the teachers lounge after lunch!"

It was highly suspected that Gabriel would be visiting the school in the very near future.

* * *

Connor sighed as he set his glove on the bench, early day practices were a pain but on the other had were also the best. He reached into his bag looking for his helmet, dad would kill him if they had to get another one (again). He smiled, letting out a small whoop as his fingers brushed over the top. He withdrew his hand and thrust his glove in the bag, followed by his catchers gear and his batters gloves and cleats, letting out a shriek that had the ones left in the dugout laughing with small hands grabbed his shoulders from behind.

Spinning around, he was met with Izzy's grinning face.

"Ha it still gets you every time!"

"You're so funny!"

Even with his sarcastic reply, he wrapped his arms around the small wily girl, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck laughing when he lifted her up off the ground, he was a tall fourteen year old.

"How was your summer Izz?"

"Oh you know, mom arguing with dad about visitation and mom bringing home her weird boyfriends to meet the kid and ultimately either returning for another go, or seeing that the sexy women has baggage she ain't willing to give away and falling from the face of the earth."

"So nothing new?"

"Nope, you?"

Connor shook his head, smiling at the girl at his side as they made their way back into the school. Izzy had been at morning practice too for the track team. She reached into the side pocket of his backpack and pulled out his schedule, comparing it to hers as any first day ritual that was meant to be completed right away.

They had last period Health together.

* * *

Shy and Jay had sat next to each other, their teacher being one of those people who was like 'hope you like your seat, cause your there for the rest of the year' not that they minded, they had wanted to sit together anyway. Other weren't so lucky and were still voicing their opinions an hour into the class period.

"Hey Superman! Why are you sitting by shrimpy?"

Jay ignored them, he was used to it by now, and his dad had told him that it made the bigger man to let it go then it did to confront it. But Shy was already the bigger man and therefore when he turned around there was an insult on his tongue ready to fire back.

"Hey, Derek, why don't you go bug someone else, alright! I happen to like sitting next to smart people, you should try it sometime, maybe it'll open a few more doors for you oaf!"

Snorting on a laugh the youngest of the four turned towards his cousin and smacked him on the arm until he turned back around. Shy gave him a questioning look and Jay merely smiled.

"Dude you don't have to do that"

"And _you _don't have to put up with that!"

He merely shrugged, "I'd hate to have Uncle Raph have to come because you got into a fight"

That got Shy to think and then act in the near future. His dad coming, Uncle Raph, would spell certain destruction for him and as of this moment he quite liked living thank you very much.

The bell rang a minute later, so all was good.

* * *

**HIIII GUYS! I am so sorry that this had taken so long to get up, but I HAVE NOT given up on this story! ITS BEEN LIKE TWO YEARS! I had a bit of a writers block on this particular fic, but we're good now, and I just graduated so things are looking bright now!**

**Soooo! Who else is curious? What's Charlie done? Whose gonna get called first? Who's the bus driver? What do the Archangel's do while their boys are at school? **

**STAY TUNED!**


End file.
